The manufacture of electric conduction paths using additive technology for various substrates such as phenolic resin or epoxide resin, moulded on laminated material is notoriously well-known. In all known processes using additive construction, a bonding agent is necessary, regardless of how the various processing stages differ from method to method; the adhesive agent is to assure the bonding between the substrate and the built-up additive metal layer, usually copper. This is particularly so when the conductors must be solderable, as is usually the case. The adhesive itself is a heat-hardenable adhesive which is generally based on an acrylonitrile-butadiene-copolymer, i.e., a nitrile-rubber which is hardened with a heat-reactive phenolic body. Such plastics are, depending on the known ABS plastics (Acrylonitrile-Butadiene-Styrene), also designated as ABP plastics (Acrylonitrile-Butadiene-Phenol).
Thus, a process for the manufacturing of a printed circuit is already known in which the substrate is coated with a layer of adhesive. This consists of a mixture of a hardenable resin such as, for example, epoxide or phenolic resin with a fine-grained additive of, for example, silicates or metallic oxides. The bonding agent layer is usually hardened partially or completely such that the bonding to the surface of the substrate is assured. Prior to the application of the conductive metal layer, the layer of bonding agent is subjected to a chemical decomposition process. The bonding agent layer can first be mechanically roughened. The particles of additive are lightly abraded and are then separated during the subsequent decomposition process without attacking the resin portion. In this way, a surface which has holes and undercuts is created. Upon this surface a conductive metallic layer is applied using galvanic processes. The chemical decomposition process takes place using either caustic soda, weak acids, or organic solvents. This process step entails a loss of the etching materials necessary for the decomposition, not to mention the waste water problems. Furthermore, exact controls are necessary throughout the bath process, along with frequent bath rejuvenation.
Another known process using additive technology for manufacturing a printed circuit is one in which a bonding agent is located between the copper layer and the substrate. This consists of acrylonitrile-butadiene and phenolic resins suspended in methylethyl ketone. After a drying time of 2.5 hours at 140.degree. C., the bonding agent exhibits a surface resistance of 10.sup.5 to 10.sup.8 Mohm. Prior to coppering, the bonding agent is lightly etched via a mixture of sulfuric acid, water, and chromic acid. As a result of this activation, the butadiene component is more rapidly attacked (oxidized) than both other components. In those places where a butadiene chain is located, there thus arises a molecular hole, which can subsequently be used to anchor the chemically deposited copper.